


表白方式【双豹组rps】

by sues7891



Category: Black Panther - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sues7891/pseuds/sues7891





	表白方式【双豹组rps】

此次韩国之行令Chadwick感到新奇，因为可以领略更多东方文化，他可不像Michael那个宅男，喜好日漫让那家伙对东方元素略知一二，就连进组Michael都会随身携带两本漫画书，偶尔还说些他听不懂的词汇，每当这时候Chadwick就会撑着额头让他去找年轻人玩，然后Michael会捏着他的脖子，告诉他那些梗是怎么来的，年轻人在面对他这个老家伙时总是意外的充满耐心。  
Michael和他在剧里饰演的角色截然不同，私下里他是个爱笑的大男孩，亲切，迷人，剧组中没人不喜欢他，女演员们也都爱围在他身边，就连Chadwick也喜欢和他聊天，就算是聊些自己听不懂的二次元，也都能收获一个好心情，Michael是组里的开心果。  
除了唱歌的时候...  
主办方说来韩国就要去见识一下他们的KTV文化，Chadwick偷偷看了眼那家伙，Michael从不觉得自己唱歌有问题，反而跃跃欲试冲到了最前面，导演转过头冲大家吐了下舌头，Chad忍不住低下头笑了。  
“只是唱歌太无聊了，我们来玩游戏吧。”主办方里有人这样提议，对方也都是群年轻人，自然喜欢热闹，Chadwick没注意那人是谁，他缩在角落里不发表任何意见，只要大家高兴就好。  
“国王游戏？还是大冒险？”年轻人立刻闹成一团，最后大家选了国王游戏。  
所有人排成一个圈坐好，Michael在昏暗的房间里扫了一下，然后挤到Chadwick身边，“我还以为你出去了呢。”  
Chadwick侧过头看他，“这太黑了，可能不太好找人。”  
他们俩因这玩笑乐了一小会，那边导演已经开始发牌，第一轮就抽到国王的Lupita得意的尖叫了一声，然后扫了圈在坐的几人，Michael和Chadwick正在旁若无人的交头接耳，她清了清喉咙，“9号，为4号唱一首情歌。”  
9号是一个韩国小哥，4号则是Chadwick，两人客气的打了个招呼，然后居然开始互相鞠躬，把所有人都逗笑了，“你们在拜天地吗？”几个韩国人笑成了一团，Michael虽然看不懂，但也觉得Chad礼貌拘谨的样子有些可爱，“他要给你唱情歌了。”  
Chad瞪大眼睛期待着，对方唱的很深情，可惜他一个字都没听懂。  
第二轮抽到国王的是一位记者朋友，他和主办方关系不错就混了进来，他看上去很会玩这种游戏，知道年轻人喜欢什么，“5号，喂2号吃下一颗完整的草莓。”  
导演举起自己的牌，他是可怜的2号，抽到5号的是一位女性翻译，没想到小姑娘发出了兴奋的狼嚎，把导演吓了一跳，“这些可怕的迷妹。”Michael凑到Chadwick耳边感慨，他们都看到了导演有多想一口吞掉那颗草莓，但是小姑娘故意每次只给他吃一点点，直到导演耳朵都红了才被放回自己的座位。  
Michael到现在还没被点到名字，他总有种要开大的预感，“他们不会让我接吻吧？我看他们什么都敢做。”  
Chadwick惊恐的瞪大眼睛看他，“不会那么夸张吧？”  
“8号，将3号压在身下做伏地挺身10次，如果8号是女生则位置调换。”  
Chadwick任命的亮出自己的3号牌，Michael嚎叫的嘴都变形了，“你中奖了老兄！”  
其他人都兴奋的期待着另一个幸运儿是谁，但8号一直没有站起来，“没有8号牌吗？”国王又喊了一遍，Michael这才发现自己就是8号，他刚刚只顾着给Chad起哄了。  
两位在剧中有不少碰撞的男主角被妹子们高昂的尖叫声架到了空地上，Chadwick平躺在地毯上，Michael抿着嘴看他，“准备好了？”  
Chadwick不好意思的点点头，不过是10个俯卧撑罢了，两个大男人有什么可怕的，他在心里和自己强调，但当Michael的双手撑到他两侧时，他瞬间握紧了拳头，下意识想蜷起膝盖，还好他忍住了，不然Michael的小兄弟就要遭殃了。  
“一！”有人开始为他们计数，Michael的脸逐渐朝他逼近，Chadwick不自觉的将头转了个方向，结果被判定无效，他们必须面对面完成10个。  
好吧好吧，Michael甩甩头，任命的重新来过，他和Chad身高差不多，当两具身体慢慢拉近时，Michael能在Chad的眼睛里看到自己的脸，这让他忍不住发笑。  
Chadwick已经忍的很辛苦了，还要面对一个嬉皮笑脸的Michael，他真想给那家伙一拳，问他有什么可笑的。  
但当Michael的嘴唇来到他面前时，他就顾不上想这些了，他总觉得那男人完成的动作有些过分认真了，每次Micheal压下来时，他们之间的距离连一指都不到，他将胳膊垂在身体两侧，手心里全是汗，Michael看向他时眼里亮晶晶的，落满了五彩斑斓的灯光。  
“几个了？”Michael喊了一句，有人回答6个，他继续朝下落，在快要撑平身体时被Chadwick晃了一下，中年人本想趁机换个姿势，结果吓了Michael一跳，对方完全跌在了他身上，干燥的嘴唇擦过Chadwick的嘴角，这下他们彻底贴到了一起。  
“Michael你不是自诩健身达人吗？这才7个就不行了？！”  
“我看他是故意的。”女孩子们叽叽喳喳的尖叫成一团，Michael恶狠狠的在Chadwick耳边发问，“你刚才在干嘛？”  
Chadwick缩了下脖子，耳边的喘息声弄的他很痒，他也没想到一个小动作会影响Michael，“我抓个痒痒。”  
Michael翻了个白眼，重新撑起来，他低头看着Chadwick，Chadwick也看着他，“不许再给我捣乱了。”  
中年人立刻乖乖点头，在大家的助威声中，Michael终于完成了10次挺身，“这太难了！！”他叫嚣着喝下一大杯冰水。  
“是Chad不够吸引你吗？”有人大胆的开了个玩笑，Michael咽下最后一口水，然后看向Chadwick，“不，是太吸引我了，完全做不下去。”  
Micheal的回答引来又一轮嚎叫，Chadwick跟着无奈的摇了摇头，他还是那么的安静，但只有Michael自己知道，他说的是实话，中年人的双眼湿润又迷人，内里闪烁的流光不断吸引着Michael的驻足，他真想溺死在那双眼睛里。  
之后他们又玩了几轮，但Chad和Michael始终没有再被一起点到过，直到时间很晚，大家才离开KTV，各自回了酒店。

Chadwick的房间就在Michael隔壁，他们甚至可以在阳台上聊天，还沉浸在兴奋里的中年人根本睡不着，他喝了些酒，现在满脑子还都是音乐声和Michael的叹息，他摸着自己的嘴角，那个干涩的吻就像蜻蜓点水，那甚至称不上是个吻，他留在自己唇边的痕迹仿佛一个幻觉。  
Chadwick闭上眼睛，首尔初春的寒夜带着令人瑟瑟发抖的微风，但是他不在乎，酒精使他兴奋，多巴胺让他沉迷，他就这样靠在栏杆上，回忆那个瞬间。  
“不打扰你吧？”  
Chadwick睁开眼，是Michael，那家伙似乎刚洗完澡，头发上还裹着大浴巾，他一边揉着脑袋，一边朝Chadwick挤了下眼。  
“你不冷吗？”Chadwick的视线落在Michael裸露的小腿上，那上面还有没干的水珠。  
“我看你也挺热的。”Micheal指了指Chadwick单薄的长袖衫，意有所指。  
Chadwick耸了耸肩，“可能是喝了酒的缘故吧。”  
他们相视一笑，沉默的看向29楼外灯火通明的街道。  
“你...”  
“刚刚...”  
“你先说。”Michael皱了皱鼻子，Chadwick低下头看着自己的手，“没什么，一些不重要的事，你想说什么？”  
Michael沉吟了一会，来到Chadwick那侧的栏杆，“我想问，玩游戏的时候，你是不是害羞了？”  
Chadwick没抬头，他依然盯着自己的手，但是心跳的厉害，他不知道Michael问这话是在故意逗他还是想暗示些什么。  
“我吻了你之后，你就没再看过我的眼睛。”  
Chadwick叹了口气，年轻人还真是胆大包天，他知不知道自己正在质问一个同性，这让他该如何回答。  
就在Chadwick终于决定吐露心声时，Micheal的手越过栏杆，将Chadwick单薄的身体拽到栏杆前，然后隔着29层楼的空隙，给了中年人一个真正意义上的吻。  
Chad甚至不知道自己应该先惊呼还是先闭眼，总之他攥紧了Michael的睡衣领口。  
当Michael将可怜的中年人放开时，他的嘴唇红肿颤抖，眼睛里也有抑制不住的湿润。  
“你过来还是我过去？”Micheal直白低哑的呢喃让Chadwick哆嗦了一下，“还是说你希望我从这跨过去？”  
Chadwick赶忙摆手，这么刺激的事情还是算了吧。  
“考虑到我这身打扮，还是你过来吧。”Micheal指了指身上的酒店标配，很怕自己就这样钻进男主角房间的画面会成为明早头条。  
Chadwick在自己的房间里来回溜达了两趟，他可没答应Micheal会过去，是那家伙自己这么认为的，Chadwick又想到了那个吻，这算什么？另一个游戏吗？他得去问清楚，绝不是因为他想去Michael的房间，而是他得去寻找一个答案。  
Michael在门铃响起的第一声就将Chadwick拽进了怀里，“你怎么这么磨蹭？我还以为你换了套情趣内衣呢。”  
Chadwick瞪大双眼，难以置信面前的青年和白天判若两人，但没等他发出质疑，Michael已经再一次吻住了他，用另一种方式，更加急切也更加深情的将他顶在大门上，浴后乳液的味道钻进Chadwick的鼻子，Michael身上总是很好闻，即使在汗流浃背的训练之后，那家伙也会快速打理好自己。  
“你走神了。”Michael掐了把他们男主角丰满挺翘的臀肉，换来Chadwick一声惊叫。  
“我在想你身上的味道。”  
“你还看ABO？”  
“什么？”Chadwick露出迷茫的神情，这又是什么流行术语？  
Michael低下头抵在他的肩膀上笑的不可开交，“没什么，你最好还是别知道了。”  
“是...很不好的意思吗？”  
“不不不，相信我，不是坏话，只是...解释起来很麻烦，而且我知道你闻起来很对我的口味就行了。”他趁机吻了一下Chadwick裸露的脖子，中年人瑟缩的往后躲去。  
“你既然来了，就说明你做好准备了，懂我意思吗？”Micheal依然将Chadwick顶在门板上，一条腿挤进对方的膝盖中间，双手握住那双修长的手指，“我喜欢你的手。”  
Chadwick低下头扫了一眼那缠绵悱恻的画面，想起了自己的来意，“我只是想问你，那个吻是什么意思？”  
“你觉得呢？”Micheal抬起眼打量他这个总是容易害羞的中年人，不管是在片场还是在采访中，Chadwick总是话不多，如果Michael不给他抛个梗，他甚至能在那里乖乖坐一上午，“这样不行老兄，你得学会营销自己。”某次采访结束后，Micheal语重心长的和这个“长辈级”的男人建议道。  
起初他以为Chadwick只是冷傲，自诩学术派，然后不吝与好莱坞的花花世界交朋友，后来他发现自己大错特错了，Chad为人温和，待人亲切，他只是不好意思，或者说没有经验，尤其在面对那些刁钻的记者时，与其说错话，不如不说话。  
“我已经很多年没有...我是说...”Chadwick沉思着该如何避免那个肉麻的词汇，Michael笑嘻嘻的看着他，像是已经猜到了那样，但他就是不说，不是任何场合都得他帮忙的，比如表白的时候。  
“好吧我就直说了Michael！”他深吸一口气，像是做了个莫大的决定，“我不年轻了，也不是特别有名气，我知道自己这样不对，至少对象不该是你，而你刚刚吻了我，如果你只是想找乐子，我想你找错人了，我真的...我真的不适合玩一夜情。”  
Micheal终于没忍住笑出了声，他不敢笑的太用力，只是伏在Chadwick的肩膀上抽搐，中年人皱紧眉头看着他，有点想要揍他的冲动。  
“知道吗？这是我听过最糟的表白了Chad。”  
“什...我没有！”Chadwick只是来警告这家伙的，他没有要表白，这里没有任何人想要表白！  
“你真该学学我的，听好了亲爱的...”Michael的双眼对上Chadwick明亮的大眼睛，“就算真的只能拥有你一夜，我也认了，你不知道多少个夜晚我是靠想念你度过的，有时我甚至怀疑那些梦境让我思念成疾，而现实中的你才是我幻想出来的，所以我不在乎你将我看成什么Chad，我想你想的快要疯了。”  
Micheal一边说着这些动人的情话，一边抚摸着Chadwick丰满的唇瓣，拇指滑过他褐色的肌肤，将一个个浅吻留在那光滑的表面，Chadwick沉醉了，他沉醉在Micheal的表白里，沉醉在那些细碎的亲吻里，同时沉醉在那好闻的浴后乳里，他抬起手环住Micheal的脖子，“那就从第一夜开始吧。”  
“希望明早起来你还在我身边，这不是我又一个幻想。”  
“你说的有点可怕。”  
Micheal翻了个白眼，“你可真会破坏气氛。”  
他将Chadwick搂在怀里朝床边带去，中年人立刻变回了紧张的小兔子，“我可没说会跟你做点什么，这可是宣传期！”  
“当然当然，只是搂着你睡觉。”Michael解开自己的浴袍，露出精壮赤裸的身体，Chadwick尖叫一声转过了身，“你什么时候能改改自己暴露狂的毛病？！”  
Micheal委屈的攀过来，手臂绕紧Chadwick的身体，“睡觉时难道要我穿外套？”  
“至少穿条内裤。”  
“待会还得脱，多麻烦。”  
“什么？”  
“你到底睡不睡？我快困死了！”说着Micheal将自己砸进了被子里，他像个大孩子一样将脸埋在枕头上蹭了两下，Chadwick站在那盯着Micheal圆润的屁股蛋，一种想要掐一把的冲动驱使着他，但他忍住了，只是优雅的脱掉自己的牛仔裤，然后穿着那件长袖衫和内裤钻进了Micheal身边的空位置。  
Michael在Chadwick躺平的第一秒钟就原形毕露了，他翻身压在中年人身上，手指麻利的钻进Chadwick的纯棉T恤下摆，Chadwick真后悔信了这男人的纯良微笑。  
“我保证不会做到最后的，我们现在没套也没润滑，那样对你太不负责了，所以不用担心。”  
Chadwick被那两个词汇烫的一阵哆嗦，他想到未来有可能会发生的事就止不住的难为情。  
“有人和你说过吗？你害羞的样子特别像只小动物。”  
“什么动物？”  
“小猫小狗那种。”  
Chadwick放心的喘了口气，他可真怕Micheal又说出什么不得了的生僻比喻。  
“所以这种时候我就会特别激动。”他拉过Chadwick的盖住自己已经勃起的地方，对方一把缩了回去，Micheal调暗床头灯，再次回到Chadwick身上，“摸摸看，它因为你激动的睡不着呢。”  
“你就像个色狼Micheal...”中年人哂笑着斜睨面前这个说话不算话的家伙，Micheal立刻落下缠绵的吻去分散对方的注意力，“我又不是性冷淡，瞧你说的。”

第二天清晨，阳光刚刚洒进房间，Chadwick就惊醒了，他小心翼翼的掀开Micheal搭在自己身上的手臂，然后将扔在床边的衣服捡起来穿好，虽然他们昨晚没有做到最后，但Micheal还是将他摸了个遍，并将他扒了个精光抱在怀里，那家伙就是不喜欢穿衣服，他怀疑Micheal真的来自瓦坎达...  
Chadwick套上他的长袖衫，在准备穿内裤时注意到了那上面星星点点的斑痕，一阵热潮袭击了他的面部，他又想到了自己昨晚是怎么和那家伙滚成一团的。  
“哎...”中年人叹了口气，感慨自己晚节不保的境遇，当他想转过头狠狠瞪一眼另一个家伙时，Micheal早就醒了，他支着头毫不避讳的将目光落在Chadwick还光裸的屁股上，嘴角挂着心满意足的微笑。  
“助理马上就会过来了，别赖床Micheal。”Chadwick故作冷静的端起他中年人的架子，Micheal揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，掀开被子来到Chadwick身后，一把将那男人揽进了怀里，“我想和你赖在床上一辈子。”  
没人不喜欢甜言蜜语，纵使Chadwick年过四十，也依然会因情人早间的撒娇而心动，他嘴角挂着微笑，拉住Micheal的手，“我可不想，我热爱我的工作。”  
“啊...也不知道第二部里还有没有我？一想到你要和别的翻派拉拉扯扯我就忍不住吃醋。”  
Chadwick侧过头露出一个标准的黑人问号脸，“差不多得了，赶紧穿衣服！”他终于还是没忍住掐了Micheal的屁股蛋，谁让那家伙总爱光着。  
Micheal听话的放开了他，转身走进浴室，Chadwick拉开门看了看，然后趁走廊没人，快速遛出了Micheal的房间，只不过当他来到自己门前时，他才发现昨晚出门时没带房卡...

“爱情使人变蠢！”  
第二场发布会结束时，Lupita坐在后台的椅子里，冲那两个不自觉撒狗粮的主演摇了摇头，“真希望Danai在啊。”

end


End file.
